


Fangs/Shatter

by Marsalias



Series: Ectober Shorts [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober 2019, Short, ectober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: "Alright," said the Speaker, testily, "what joker put this on the schedule?"





	Fangs/Shatter

Fangs/Shatter

.

_Shatter your preconceptions, let them lay upon the floor..._

.

.

.

"Alright," said the Speaker, testily, "what joker put this on the schedule?"

Most of the time, the Speaker was, if not laid back about pranks like this, at least understanding. Politics were stressful, and slipping a little joke into the schedule was a relatively harmless way to blow off steam. But he'd had a hard day, and he didn't like being blindsided. Furthermore, this wasn't a private committee meeting, this was an actual session of of the House, broadcast nationally. A prank like this ruined the gravitas, and distracted from the real issues.

"What, sir?" asked an aid, nervously.

"I want to know who thought it was a good idea to put a 'presentation by representatives of the ghost king' on our schedule."

"Excuse me," said a black-haired woman in the audience, rising from her seat. She hadn't shouted, but her voice was pitched to carry. "I believe that would be us."

The Speaker scowled. Had he been speaking into his microphone without noticing? There was no way the woman should have been able to hear him.

"You put this joke in?"

"Yes sir," she said, "and it's no joke." She walked down the stairs to the floor.

"And you are?" The Speaker would order security to take her away in a moment in any case, but he had to admit to some curiosity.

The woman smiled, sharply, the light flashing off of her fangs. The Speaker blinked.

Suddenly, the woman was no longer alone, and her hair was no longer black, but white.

"We," she said, gesturing to the monsters behind her, "are representatives of the King of All Ghosts, my brother, and we are here to discuss how you have treated our people."


End file.
